User talk:ReignBough
Welcome to Team ! The was established on September 14, 2010. is not your typical television series wiki — it has a methodology that promotes continuity and consistency within the wiki. Please read the Policies and Procedures before editing or creating pages. All new editors are granted a "honeymoon period" but we are all expected to follow the system of the asap. Understand how to edit this wiki's pages by reviewing the style and format of existing articles ( for example: Succubus, The Morrigan, The Ash, Shapeshifter, The Norn, Lauren, Karen Beattie, Vexed, Anna Silk ). Read instructions for creating pages and adding image files in the New Pages / How To category. Please remember that deductions and interpretations about a character or scene are opinions, not facts. Hypotheses belong in the \ Trivia / section. If a page has been vandalized, let me know about the problem on my talk page and I will handle it immediately. The Policy for vandalism is strictly enforced. The policies of the are found herein. For subjects mentioned in the wiki that need a page created for them, visit: page wanted. For wiki pages that need additional or missing information, visit: article stubs. To see what categories and pages exist in the wiki, visit: Content. I hope you enjoy the and your experience with it. Feel free to leave a message on my talk page if you have any questions or need help with anything! Virago a-go-go, Admin Delinquents edit Hello. Thanks for taking an interest in editing. Question: how do you know that :"Nelson's tattoo is written in baybayin and spelled as D-YO-LI-N."? Where is the tattoo located? When was it made visible? The episode page is missing the plot narrative and there is nothing to support both his having a tattoo and what it is. For information to be considered factual, it must be supported. The one sentence about the tattoo is not enough information. For this trivia to remain in the wiki, there needs to be some elaboration about it. Virago a-go-go (talk) 14:38, August 3, 2014 (UTC) :I am not really good in narrative sentences. But it appears when Nelson shake hands with Kenzi, then she notices it. She asked if it is some kind of a Klingon. Later, Tricks shows them (Bo and Kenzi) a book written in baybayin and Kenzi says that it is in Klingon, relating to the tattoo she saw on Nelson's hand. :Here is a screenshot from the said episode (around 13:00). ::Hi. Thanks for replying to my message. Most members of this wiki do not tend to respond to messages (if they do at all) in a timely manner as you have. :-) So I've gotten into the habit of taking care of things within 24 hours of not hearing back from the editor because otherwise whatever the issue is, it will fall to the back burner while I'm handling other matters in the wiki. A few hours ago I moved the trivia about his tattoo to the Nelson character page. I also slightly reworded it because the translation is not a 100% guarantee. BTW, the image you uploaded was not categorized after the upload, so it created a broken file link within the wiki. I'm going to fix this for you and since it's a good image that can accompany the trivia, I'll add it to Nelson's page. (P.S. don't forget to sign your messages and replies with four tildes (~~~~) so that they can be time stamped.) Virago a-go-go (talk) 21:39, August 5, 2014 (UTC)